Um Amor de Elevador
by Clara Padackles
Summary: Eu tenho muitos medos:Bonecas,Elevadores,escuro,palhaços e florestas. Eu poderia muito bem contar a história de cada um desses medos,mas eu vou fazer melhor,eu vou contar a históriade como todos esses medos fizeram eu conhecer o amor da minha vida.


Nome:Um Amor de Elevador.

Beta:Nao tenho.

Pairing:J2 Jensen e Jared,Padackles.

Esses personagens não são meus,eles são pessoas reais que tem uma vida e essa história é totalmente fictícia e sem fins lucrativos.

Se eles são ou não um casal eu não sei,não pretendo ofender ninguem apenas soltar minha imaginação.

Espero que gostem

J2

Um Amor de Elevador

Capítulo Único

Eu tenho muitos medos,mas no topo da lista estão esses cinco principais,que são:

1-Bonecas;

2-Palhaços;

3-Elevadores;

4-Florestas e

5-Escuro.

Eu poderia muito bem contar a história de cada um desses medos,mas eu vou fazer melhor,eu vou contar a história do dia em que esses medos incrivelmente me fizeram conhecer o Amor da minha vida.

Era uma tarde chuvosa em Vancouver e estávamos eu e minha família em um quarto de hospital,minha avó tinha sofrido um acidente em casa e teve que fazer uma cirurgia.

Como somos os únicos da família que moramos na mesma cidade que minha avó,viemos ficar com ela.

Era uma segunda-feira e já se passava das seis da tarde.

Estávamos eu, meu pai e minha mãe.

Meu irmão mais velho Josh estava na faculdade e minha irmã mais nova Mack estava na escola e eu estudo de manhã por isso eu estou aqui, pra dar assistência a minha família e porque não tinha nada melhor pra fazer em casa.

-Meu filho, você pode ir buscar sua irmã?Já deu o horário dela sair.

-Claro pai. -Respondo e pego as chaves do carro dele, dou um beijo na bochecha da minha mãe e outro na testa da minha avó que está na cama e saiu.

Desço o corredor e vou em direção as escadas, mas vejo uma plaquinha dizendo que não poderia passar, pois estava em limpeza, xingo meio mundo e vejo uma mulher baixinha lá nas escadas, parece que ela está limpando.

-Vai demorar pra limpar?-Pergunto educadamente e um pouco nervoso.

-Um pouquinho querido. -Responde de uma forma doce.

-Obrigado. -Digo e fico pensando em um jeito de resolver esse problema, pois eu nem ferrando entro em um elevador sozinho.

Mas eu não tenho outra opção, então resolvo esperar por alguém aparecer, pois assim eu não precisarei ir sozinho, não que melhore alguma coisa mais é melhor que alguém esteja comigo se acontecer algo, o que eu espero que não ocorra.

O Elevador fica do outro lado do corredor, vou para lá e fico esperando alguém vir.

Passa um tempo e eu começo a achar que não tem ninguém nesse hospital porque caramba,to aqui a um tempão e nenhuma alma viva.

Até que aparece ELE.

Ok, nessa parte da história eu vou chamar ele de "Gostoso",porque 1°O Cara é gostoso e 2°eu ainda não sei o nome da criança,quer dizer criança não,porque de criança esse cara não tem é nada.

Ele é alto, muito alto, sério ele deve ter uns dois metros de altura, meus amigos dizem que eu sou alto, mais perto desse cara to me sentindo uma pessoa normal.

Ele tem olhos pequenos de um azul meio esverdeado, sei lá qual é a cor dos olhos dele, o corpo dele tem forma de ser musculoso e é grande, não do tipo gordo e sim do tipo gostoso.

Ele entra no elevador e eu vou atrás, aperto o botão pra descer pra garagem e ele passa o braço por mim e aperta para o térreo. Ele é cheiroso demais, caramba.

Ficamos em silêncio e estou um pouco nervoso por estar ao lado de um gostoso (Cara, eu to falando muito essa palavra nessa história) e dentro de um elevador (Eu já disse que odeio e tenho certo pavor de elevador, é o meu 3°maior medo) aí eu percebo que o elevador ganhou uma decoração nova (Sério quem decora um elevador?), a decoração é uma paisagem que não é nada mais nada menos que o quê?Se você falou floresta parabéns você acertou e por que a decoração é uma floresta?Porque o doce Jensen aqui é um azarado filho da mãe e como se já não bastasse eu ofegar um pouco, a merda da Lei de Murphy resolve me fazer uma visitinha e o elevador para e apaga a luz, só ficou uma luzinha fraca de uma das paredes acesa mais que não serve pra merda nenhuma (Não sei se você lembra, mas o escuro é meu quinto maior medo, eu sei que é idiota um cara de 17 anos ter medo de escuro, mais eu tenho os meus motivos.)

E assim, tipo do nada me bate um pequeno desespero e eu olho pro "gostoso" e ele esta parado sem se mexer (O_o Jura Jensen?) e ele começa a apertar uma boneca de palhaço (Isso você leu boneca, meu primeiro medo e palhaço, só pra sentir como é ser eu, isso minha gente é a Lei de Murphy atuando na minha vida desde que eu nasci, que coisa linda, não?) e bom eu percebo que tem chances de ele estar pior do que eu.

-Ta tudo bem moço?-Pergunto e não sei de que buraco eu tirei essa voz calma, mais ainda bem que tirei.

-Eu... Eu... Eu...

-Você?-Pergunto em forma de incentivo pra ele falar.

-Eu tenho... Claustrofobia.

Agora lascou tudo, provavelmente esse cara é mais azarado que eu, porque meu filho, ficar preso em um elevador comigo e sendo claustrofóbico é tenso, é pedir pra deixar esse mundo em que vivemos.

Ele se encosta na parede do elevador e escorrega as costas até o chão sem largar a boneca de palhaço amaldiçoado.

Isso pode até ser egoísmo mais eu penso que se o "gostoso" morrer eu vou ficar sozinho aqui no elevador escuro com um papel de parede de floresta e com um boneco de palhaço que volto a dizer amaldiçoado.

Que ironia mais filha da mãe.

Eu vou até ele e percebo que ele não está respirando direito.

Bem, ele é gato e eu sou solteiro e não to a fim de ficar sozinho com um morto, então não vejo escolha, vou me sacrificar pelo time.

Tirando o fato de que ele meio que está completamente deitado e inerte ao mundo.

Agarro o pescoço dele e começo a soprar pro fundo da garganta do gostoso.

E até que está surtindo algum efeito porque ele começou a respirar e eu me aliviei. (Sério, até hoje eu não faço idéia de como eu salvei esse cara, porque eu só soprei na garganta dele eu nem sabia o que estava fazendo, só imitei o que vi em filmes, mais que bom que funcionou.)

Já que estamos só nós dois aqui ,o que custa aproveitar um pouco já que o cara ta mais pra lá do que pra cá?

Eu abaixo novamente em direção a ele e começo a beijá-lo e mesmo sem estar muito consciente ele corresponde.

Passa uns minutos e parece que meu cérebro começa a funcionar e eu me toco que eu to beijando um estranho em um elevadorescurocomflorestaebonecopalhaçoamaldiçoadoeoescambau.

Eu levanto com tudo e meio que ele bate com a cabeça no chão e ele já esta consciente.

-Ta melhor?-Pergunto ofegante e nervoso, porra eu acabei de abusar do cara e pergunto se ele ta melhor?Cara se sobrevivermos ele vai me processar e eu vou preso por abuso de incapaz (nem sei se isso existe.)

-Depois desse tratamento?Melhor impossível. –Responde com um sorrisinho meio sacana nos lábios e talvez esse cretino gostoso não seja tão incapaz assim, que bom que esta meio escuro se não ele veria o vermelho que meu rosto adquiriu.

Reviro os olhos e o ajudo a levantar.

Ficamos encostados na parede do elevador e eu já não me importo tanto se tem florestas atrás de mim, pois na minha mente só tem um certo gostoso alto pra cacete que esta ao meu lado.

Ele segura minha mão e eu realmente não me importo, ficamos assim até o elevador começar a andar,ele para no térreo e a porta se abre,tem umas pessoas na frente do elevador e um cara com roupa de eletricista.

-Parece que houve um problema na eletricidade do elevador, sinto muito pelo ocorrido. -Diz um cara de terno preto, acho que ele é algum cara importante aqui do hospital e eu apenas aceno com a cabeça, solto a mão do "gostoso" e saio do elevador indo em direção as escadas, acho que agora a mulher deve ter terminado de limpar.

Eu chego às escadas e não tem placa nenhuma então desço para a garagem.

Perto do carro do meu pai eu sinto alguém me puxar e entro em desespero.

-Droga olha, eu não tenho dinheiro, mas toma meu celular, ele é meio velho mais é a prova d'água. -Digo de olhos fechados pegando meu celular que eu tenho a mais de dois anos, eu vou sentir falta do Bobby.

-Ei eu não vou roubar seu celular, relaxa. -Ouço a voz rouca do "gostoso" do elevador.

-Você?O que você ta fazendo aqui?-Pergunto colocando meu celular de volta no bolso.

-Eu vim te agradecer por você ter me ajudado no elevador.

-Que isso, não foi nada. -Digo virando meu rosto, pois fiquei meio sem-graça e ele ta muito perto.

-Foi sim, eu acho que teria morrido se não fosse por você.

-Ta eu sei que eu sou demais. –Digo brincando e ele ri caramba eu to nervoso pacas.

-Eu queria saber se você não quer ir ali na frente tomar alguma coisa e a gente conversar?

-Conversar?-Pergunto idiotamente.

-É, sabe se conhecer melhor.

-Claro. -Digo sorrindo que nem idiota (To agindo que nem idiota ultimamente)-Não espera eu não posso, tenho que buscar minha irmã no colégio.

-Poxa, então fica pra outro dia. -Diz com cara meio de decepcionado.

-Então ta, valeu. -Digo e me viro dando-lhe as costas.

-Espera me dá seu número.

-Número?Pra que?-Jensen seu cretino, para de agir que nem idiota, pelo amor de Deus.

-Pra eu poder te ligar e marcar pra outro dia. -Responde com cara de obvio.

-Ta legal, anota aí. -Digo o meu número e ele anota.

-Espera, qual é seu nome?

-Err... -Droga como é a merda do meu nome?Começa com Jota. -Claro lembrei, é Jensen.

Ele ri e salva no celular meu número com meu nome.

-Então tchau. -Digo de um jeito meio nervoso, que droga eu nunca agi assim e agora pareço um retardado na frente desse gato que por algum motivo quer sair comigo.

-Você não vai querer meu número?-Pergunta.

-Vou, qual é?-Pergunto e pego meu celular, eu sendo idiota ou não, não perco esse gostoso por nada.

Ele diz o número e eu anoto e salvo com o nome "gostoso".

-Não vai perguntar meu nome?-Pergunta e olha meu celular. -Me acha gostoso?-Pergunta sorrindo maliciosamente e eu estou vermelho até o fio dos meus cabelos.

-Quem não acha?-Sussurro e arregalo meus olhos.

-O quê?

-Qual é o seu nome?-Pergunto mudando de assunto e guardo meu celular no bolso.

-Jared.

-Jared?-Pergunto tentando me acostumar com o nome.

-Sim.

-Belo nome. -Digo e dou um sorriso tímido.

-Obrigado o seu também é.

Nos despedimos e ele vai embora e eu vou buscar a minha irmã,quando cheguei lá ela estava com ódio de mim e depois no hospital eu levei um sermão por ter demorado,mais expliquei e ficou tudo bem,três dias depois minha avó saiu do hospital e ficou na minha casa com meus pais se recuperando,ela é um doce.

E o Jared?Bom, a gente se encontrou uns dias depois, e no outro dia e no outro e no outro, depois de 3 semanas a gente já estava ficando e depois de um mês ele me pediu em namoro,passou alguns anos e noivamos e depois casamos,foi uma cerimônia linda, com poucas pessoas, só família e alguns amigos chegados.

A família do Jared é muito legal, nossas famílias aceitaram tudo numa boa, a irmã mais nova dele, Megan adora minha irmã e o irmão mais velho dele Jeffrey vive conversando com o meu irmão Josh.

Eu e o Jared estamos juntos até hoje, e eu não pretendo me separar do meu Pé-Grande nunca, é claro que temos algumas brigas, mais nada fora do normal.

Quem diria que eu iria conhecer o amor da minha vida de uma forma tão... Esquisita.

Obrigado Lei de Murphy, sua vadia.

FIM


End file.
